


What Happens in Vegas...

by Applesaday



Series: Or: A Series of Supercorp Drabbles [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU where Kara and Lena wake up together somehow married?, F/F, sure why not! it's not like the show hasn't done weirder things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Lena groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Tried being the operative word here. Why were the lights so bright?Blinking, she let her eyes adjust, only to find herself looking up at a bright pink ceiling. As if that by itself wasn't an affront on paint colours everywhere, it was also decorated with red hearts of various sizes.This had to be a nightmare. A terrible, kitschy nightmare.Or: The Romcom s6 start we need. In Vegas. Because why not.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Or: A Series of Supercorp Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768078
Comments: 21
Kudos: 275





	What Happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on that one post by narraboths about just making S6 a romcom by having them ending up in Vegas.
> 
> So I wrote this and voila! Not a lot to say, it's short and hopefully sweet and funny, enjoy!

Lena groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Tried being the operative word here. Why were the lights so bright?

Blinking, she let her eyes adjust, only to find herself looking up at a bright pink ceiling. As if that by itself wasn't an affront on paint colours everywhere, it was also decorated with red hearts of various sizes.

This had to be a nightmare. A terrible, kitschy nightmare.

She tried to move and sit up, but found it hard to do so. Something was holding her down.

Had she been kidnapped? It would make sense. There was no way she would have ended up at this room of her own volition. It would also explain the nagging headache she had going on.

There was some shuffling coming from her right, and Lena realized that she wasn't alone in the bed. There was someone under the covers beside her.

And to her consternation, she realized she was naked under the covers, which were a deep red. And as far as she could tell, her companion was equally as naked.

"Where-" a voice mumbled, and despite the sleepiness, the headache, the confusion, and the myriad of other feelings flying through Lena's head, she knew that voice. Kara.

A head peeked out from beneath the red duvet, and having slept face-down, Kara leant up on her elbows as she looked at Lena, just as confused as Lena herself felt.

"Lena? What happened?"

"I was wondering that myself," Lena responded, voice rough. Now that Kara had moved, she was able to sit up a bit more and study her surroundings. "I think we're in a hotel room."

She had been in enough hotel rooms to recognize the standard layout, and the generic furniture. Except the hotel rooms she frequented weren't usually littered with tiny paper hearts all over the carpet, nor were the walls decorated as if Cupid had lost their marbles and taken up painting.

"Yeah, looks like it." Kara nodded, also sitting up and looking around. It seemed that Kara had no qualms about having Lena seeing her naked as she let the covers fall, giving Lena an eyeful of her very naked chest. 

Lena immediately diverted her eyes, her cheeks flaring up, clutching the duvet covers closer to her own chest. Clearing her throat (she would forever claim that she was just getting the sleep out of her voice), she said, "The decor looks like a honeymoon suite. Except it seems the decorator was not particularly inspired."

Kara grinned. "Nor have they ever taken an interior decorating class."

They laughed at that, and for a moment, the mortifying fact that they were in a honeymoon suite - a honeymoon suite bed - together, without any seeming idea as to how they got there, was forgotten.

Until Kara shifted, and they both realized that Kara was quite literally half straddling one of Lena's legs. That would explain why she could barely move.

"We're naked," Kara said, as if she had just realized the fact. And she said it so simply that Lena had to laugh again.

"Yes, it would appear that way. What's the last thing you remember?"

* * *

_"So, Lex Luthor is finally gone?" Alex asked as she ran up to her sister, looking as the DEO continued the cleanup efforts. The entire block had been cordoned off due to the debris, and she knew that the mayor would not be happy. Alex was so glad she was no longer a DEO agent, and didn't have to deal with bureaucratic messes like that._

_Kara nodded, shoulders sagging slightly with exhaustion. "Yes, Brainy took him away just a few minutes ago. He can't hurt anyone ever again."_

_Alex gave Kara a pointed look that said, I'll believe it when I see it. "So, what now?"_

_At that, Kara noticeably brightened, slumped shoulders once more rising as she said, "I have to tell Lena the good news! I had told her to wait in her lab just in case Lex tried anything even though she wanted to come but-"_

_"Alright alright, go already," Alex ushered, cutting her sister off. As much as she loved Kara, when she got to talking about Lena, it was like the woman had a one-track-mind, and could talk for hours without stopping. "Go give her the good news. Drinks afterwards?"_

_"You got it!" Kara yelled back, already halfway to the sky by the time Alex had finished her question._

* * *

"Right," Lena said, with a nod. "Then you came to my lab, shared the good news, we hugged..."

* * *

_Well, it had been a bit more than a hug. Lena might have accidentally angled her head in such a way that, when Kara hugged her, her lips were practically on Kara's neck. And she might have accidentally given Kara's neck a kiss as she let go and asked "How shall we celebrate?"_

_It had been purely accidental. No doubt about it. So much so that neither of them mentioned a word._

_"Well, Alex and I were planning on going out for drinks later..." Kara began. "But we can do something together ourselves before that!"_

_Lena smiled softly, and it was so easy to fall back into the old friendly rhythm with Kara after all the time they spent working together to figure out a way to bring Lex down for good. And seeing her now, dressed as Supergirl, Lena knew that Kara was truly and genuinely her friend, no matter who she was dressed as. "I'd like that very much. And you know where the best place to party is?"_

* * *

Vegas. They went to Las Vegas.

Actually, they were still there. Somehow having holed up in a honeymoon suite of all places. Naked. Together.

She could only imagine the ribbing she'd receive from her friends and the Superfriends combined once they learned of this.

Particularly because she was sure they went to some alien bars in their adventure, which would explain Kara's own hangover.

"Hey, Lena?" Kara asked, looking at her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Since when do we wear matching rings?"

Lena brought her hands up to see a silver ring on her finger, and a quick look showed her that Kara was wearing an identical one, on the very symbolic finger. That, plus the honeymoon suite...

"Did we-"

"I think we did," Kara responded, dumbfounded. But her face wasn't showing any signs of trepidation, instead, a small smile was blossoming on her face.

Not that Lena was any different. But she still cleared her throat once more and said, "How about we see if we can't find out some more details on our...night, and then afterwards go get some breakfast?"

Knowing that Kara couldn't resist the offer of food, she jumped out of bed to go look for clothes, and Lena was treated to a whole new view of Kara, from head to toe, everything in plain sight. Would it be wrong for her to look (respectfully of course) if this was now her wife?

And then it hit her. She was married. To Kara. A Luthor and a Super, who knew.

"So, we have another problem," Kara said, holding up some clothes in her hand. "I don't know how, but this is the only clothing in the room. So what would you like, tacky tourist flower shirt, or cocktail dress?"

Lena was sure she heard wrong. "What?"

Kara put the clothes down on the bed and held them up one at a time. "Sometime last night, we decided that these were the only pieces of clothing we needed."

Seeing that the cocktail dress wouldn't really jive with Kara's buffer frame, the latter took the loud shirt, at least having the decency of heading to the bathroom to change, and giving Lena some privacy.

Once they got down to the lobby, and Kara had snagged a couple of plastic cups of lemon water to help both of them tide the hangover until they ate, the news didn't end there.

"Ah! The newlyweds! How was your night? Was the suite to your satisfaction?"

The lobby manager looked entirely too pleased, or high, Lena couldn't tell which at the moment, and she wasn't even sure how to respond. Did he even know who they were? Kara wasn't even wearing her glasses, and Lena was infamously known. Or did he just think they were random gals palling it up in Vegas?

Thankfully, Kara diplomatically said, "Yes, it was perfect. But I was just wondering-"

"Yes yes, don't worry," the manager, a nametag showed his name was Fred, said, as if he knew what Kara would ask. "We have pictures from the wedding night."

Kara and Lena shared a look. There were pictures?!

And then, reaching for a box to the side, Fred flipped through some folders before pulling out one. "Here you go, Luthor-Danvers."

Lena put her cup down on the counter and grabbed the envelope with reflexes that made even Kara look in admiration, and she methodically pulled the prints from within the white envelope. And the glossy 8x10s inside painted a wild timeline.

All of them had Kara and Lena, the former in the same obnoxious shirt she was wearing in that moment, grinning widely, as they showed off their rings, and in another one-

"Is that-"

"Oh that's Kevin! He's totally licensed by the state to officiate weddings. You wouldn't believe how much of a hit he is. You'd think being an Elvis impersonator is where the big bucks are, but that's got nothing on Kevin's Superman impression!"

Kara looked like she was having a hard time processing that a guy pretending to be her cousin had officiated their wedding.

So Lena took charge and smiled politely. "How much?"

Fred waved it off. "The prints? For free! You two seemed so out of it last night, I was worried they might get lost if we gave 'em to you then. Oh! Speaking of, did you ever figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Lena asked, unsure if she could process new information.

"Your last names? You came in here all 'I want the best honeymoon suite you have!' and gave me your card and told me to not mind the last name because you were now 'Mrs. Danvers'"

Lena heard a crunch and a splash and as she looked to the side, she saw Kara wide-eyed, the cup that had been in her hand now squashed into a pulp, the lemon water having spilled out of the cup and was currently dripping from her hand onto the ground.

"And then you," Fred pointed to Kara, unaware of the mess she had made. "Were all 'no way! I'm gonna be Mrs. Luthor!' and you kept going all the way to your room."

That got Lena to whip around and look at Fred as if he was crazy.

"It's true!"

* * *

Somehow, three days later, they were still there. After finding their lost cellphones and Kara's glasses as well as the rest of their belongings at an old dive bar - and Kara having to endure an earful from her sister about accountability and how she was about to mobilize a search party for her - they had agreed that they needed a break from the world and its problems.

They didn't yet tell anyone about their marriage, but suffice it to say that neither of them had even considered walking back from it, and the past few nights had left them very much in a similar position as they had woken up the first morning.

Now, she was sitting by the poolside, wearing an evening gown because somehow the clothing options were either super classy refinery or tourist memorabilia. And she was watching as her very lovely wife stretched her very impressive back muscles before diving into the pool.

They still hadn't settled on a last name, but Lena loved to tease Kara about it, and whenever she called herself Mrs. Danvers, Kara would either drop or crush whatever she was holding. It was an endless source of entertainment for her.

And she was planning on getting a lot of mileage from it. And getting to kiss Kara was something she would never tire of doing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that! I'm sure at least a few of you will be asking for more, but I don't really have more planned for this, and do want to get That Deathless Death updated.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
